A favor
by Aeren76
Summary: Dean encuentra una lista en la cocina del búnker, y no es de la compra precisamente. Gracias a un promt de tumblr. [Wincest/ season 9/ fluffy/ words: 1572/ rated: R /not spoilers]


Es fluffy a rabiar, si no os va el azúcar, huid :D

**[Wincest/ season 9/ fluffy/ words: 1572/ rated: R /not spoilers/]**

**betas: AuraDark&HermioneDrake**

from this prompt: Dean finds a list that Sam wrote in the bunker's kitchen and picks it up, assuming it's for groceries. One side of the page is titled 'positive' and it reads: he's smart, he's funny, he's protective, he's kind, he's loving, he's talented, he's passionate, he's understanding, he's beautiful, I love him. The other side is 'negative' and it reads: he's my brother, it would be incest, this is wrong, I shouldn't think this way, he wouldn't feel the same way. \\~ kimchesters: Yes but then Dean crosses out he wouldn't feel the same way, makes coffee and waits for Sam to come into the kitchen, and when he does, Dean balls up the paper, throws it at Sam's head and calls him an idiot. Sam stares at the paper, then at Dean, and then they make out forever, the end

* * *

**A favor.**

Estaba acabando de recoger la cocina cuando encontró el papel. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había abierto, quizás porque reconoció la letra de Sam y si tenía en cuenta el estado lastimoso de la despensa del búnker, se imaginó que era una lista de la compra o algo así de friki. Que a su hermano le encantaba anotarlo todo y tenerlo todo por escrito era historia antigua. Dean todavía recordaba a un Sam adolescente escribiendo con cuidadosa determinación en sus cuadernos del instituto, se imaginaba que era un camino más que el más joven de los Winchester había encontrado en su esfuerzo por alcanzar aquel sueño: la normalidad.

Apuró la taza de café y volvió a rellenarla; ya que iba a salir, se ocuparía de hacer la compra y, de paso, incluir algo más que pan con semillas y tofu o lo que fuera que Sammy hubiese anotado. Se imaginaba que, de nuevo, habría olvidado añadir la mitad de los comestibles que según él eran tan peligrosos como cualquiera de los bichos que cazaban.

Iba por la tercera línea cuando se detuvo y empezó de nuevo a leer; desde luego, aquello no era una lista de la compra ni mucho menos.

_A favor; es inteligente, es divertido, es protector (aunque a veces me pone enfermo con esa obsesión de verme como a un crío), es atento (Dios, si él leyese esto me mataría por decirlo o por pensarlo), es cariñoso (aunque se haga el duro), es talentoso (a lo mejor no se lo cree, y joder, es tan asombroso en todo que no tengo palabras), es apasionado, es comprensivo ( a veces le cuesta, pero siempre acaba por ponerse en mi lugar), es precioso (creo que mis huevos correrían peligro, si DE VERDAD leyese esto, pero joder, joder, es que hay veces que no puedo dejar de mirarle y de desear... bah, no sé para qué me molesto), le amo (y no sé si esto debería estar aquí o no, no tengo ni puta idea de si sentir esto es bueno o no, pero es que tenía que ponerlo, reconocerlo por una vez y decirlo en voz alta; mierda, cómo le quiero). _

Con el corazón acelerado, Dean repasó de nuevo la apretada letra de su hermano, antes de girar el papel y seguir leyendo. _En contra: es mi hermano, esto sería incesto (sí, la palabra es una mierda pero es real), y está mal y sé que no debería pensar siquiera en ello, lo sé, tengo claro que no debería permitirme pensar así acerca de él, a lo mejor Dean no siente lo mismo (tacha ese a lo mejor, Sam, y se realista... jamás sentirá lo mismo...)._ Ignorando el vuelco en el estómago que le había provocado la primera frase, se detuvo en mitad de la cocina y rebuscó en uno de los cajones, en los que se amontonaban un montón de cachivaches, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Le temblaron un poco las manos cuando se apoyó sobre la mesa y tachó una de aquellas líneas, la tinta roja del bolígrafo parecía más intensa que nunca; con una sonrisa, añadió una palabra al final y, tras sujetar el papel bajo la caja de cereales que Sammy desayunaba con religiosa regularidad cada día, se dirigió al garaje.

—¿Sammy? —La palabra le salió un poco rota y completamente forzada. De pronto se encontró ridículo, parado en el umbral de la cocina, cargado de bolsas del supermercado, observando la espalda de su hermano, que al parecer no se había cambiado la ropa de deporte como solía hacer tras su carrera diaria. A Dean le pareció que el cuarto era más pequeño que de costumbre o quizás era que Sam se había hecho todavía más enorme, a lo mejor es que de verdad, su niñata interior había salido a relucir por una vez, como siempre le pasaba con él. Carraspeó y, obligándose a dejar de comportarse como un soberano gilipollas, recorrió los pocos pasos que le separaban del mostrador y dejó su carga sobre la superficie, hasta ahora despejada.

Sam estaba a unos pocos centímetros, la camiseta ligeramente oscurecida por el sudor resaltaba las líneas tensas de la musculatura de su espalda, el tejido de color blanco no ocultaba la grácil curva de la columna, la suave hondonada de los riñones o el modo en que caía sobre el trasero, firme y delgado, tentador como el mismo pecado. Tragó saliva, negándose a reconocer que aquello que le bullía en la boca del estómago era simple miedo, pánico puro y duro, por una vez, lo que más deseaba era no cagarla. El menor se giró un poco, lo bastante como para presentarle el perfil. Lucía un ligero ceño y el cabello, aún húmedo, se le enroscaba en gruesos hilos en la base del cuello. El vértigo del deseo, contenido a duras penas, golpeó a Dean en medio del pecho, potente y desalmado, sin tregua, con entidad propia, como si la inesperada confesión escrita en aquel papel hubiese destruido la última barrera que les separaba.

Levantó una mano y rezando todo lo que sabía, cerró los dedos en torno a la muñeca de Sam. Su hermano seguía estando más delgado de lo que debería, y si Dean tenía algo claro es que todo, TODO aquel asunto era un tremendo error; todavía tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado tras las pruebas pero en aquel instante, Dean sintió lo que era estar poseído por una fuerza muy superior a sí mismo y eso no era malo por completo, sólo asustaba, joder si asustaba.

La piel de Sam estaba caliente bajo su palma, comprobar que no era capaz de abarcar por completo la circunferencia de la muñeca le causó una deliciosa debilidad en las piernas, le faltaba el aire mientras la sangre se le aceleraba en las venas, incandescente y casi obscena, hirviente de sensaciones y promesas, la tersura de aquella otra carne, la cercanía, el olor, a jabón y pasta de dientes mezclado con un ligero rastro de sudor, los sonidos ásperos de sus respiraciones, el tacto del músculo y los huesos mientras deslizaba las yemas un poco más arriba, maravillado de la sedosa tez casi transparente del antebrazo, surcada de venas que azuleaban, como un mapa que ansiaba aprenderse con los labios, con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

El papel crujió entre ellos cuando Sam se movió con el folio apretado en un puño, encarándole al fin. Mejillas sonrojadas y ojos de gato, más verdes que nunca. Cuando se besaron fue como volver a respirar aire fresco. Todas aquellas veces, todos aquellos años, la vida entera cobrando sentido con una sola caricia, lenta y tentativa al principio, dejando rodar la lengua sobre esos labios tiernos, bebiéndose con amoroso placer los lamentos que escapaban de la garganta del más joven. De pronto todo era demasiado y al mismo tiempo todo era demasiado poco, de pronto nada importaba más que el tacto de los mechones gruesos y ricos de su hermano resbalándole entre los dedos, lo que importaba era hundirse más, acariciando el interior satinado y húmedo de la otra boca, lo que importaba era emborracharse con el calor que desprendía aquel gigante, lo que importaba era sentirle temblar bajo sus manos y atreverse a musitarle entre besos eso que llevaba diciéndole toda la vida de tantas formas, algunas equivocadas; _te quiero, Sam, Sammy, mi Sammy, mío._ De pronto, todo parecía mucho más fácil, tanto que Dean tuvo que contener el deseo de pellizcarse y comprobar que aquello no era uno más de esos sueños que había descartado años atrás.

—Dean… —Su nombre le sonó como en un idioma extranjero, como si no lo reconociese, como si esos labios le fuesen desconocidos; esos labios, Señor: rojos y llenos, inflamados de besos —de sus besos, por Cristo—, húmedos de saliva y tan perfectos que dolía separarse de ellos aunque fuese un solo segundo. Hundió las uñas en ese retazo de piel dorada que la camiseta no ocultaba, mimando con el pulgar el hueso de la cadera, recorriendo con lentitud el sendero que se perdía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. El corazón de Sammy latía con violencia cuando se apretó contra su pecho, frotando la pelvis contra la de su hermano, el grueso vaquero siseó al rozar la entrepierna oculta por el fino algodón. Con determinación, se tragó el gruñido de lascivia que le vibraba en la garganta. Tenían que ir despacio, se recordó, despacio—. Dean, dime que estás seguro.

Se retiró lo bastante como para apoyar la frente en la curva del cuello y con una sonrisa, la primera real desde hacía meses, se dedicó a disfrutar de toda aquella piel, lustrosa y salada.

—Siempre supe que eras un idiota —le susurró al oído al cabo de un rato, cuando Sam era poco más que una masa cálida y dúctil bajo sus demandas, imperioso y necesitado, se adueñó de aquella boca hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse de nuevo. La duda pervivía en las liquidas profundidades de los iris del moreno y, con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, pronunció las palabras que Sam quería escuchar—: Por supuesto que estoy seguro, gilipollas —aseguró mientras le atraía de nuevo a sus brazos. Por una vez y mientras tuviese a Sam, Dean se permitió el lujo de sentir algo parecido a la esperanza.

©Aeren, 15/12/2013


End file.
